Wanta
by ZagZig
Summary: Title inspired by the little puppy, but the puppy does not appear in the story.   Mayu loves Bando unconditionally, and she wishes he'd love her the same.


**Wanta**

**Bando (Bandou) and Mayu**

**Love Story #2**

**This story is AU [Alternate Universe] and is not based on the Anime Series or Manga Series.**

**Also, I do NOT accept childish reviews. If you have something negative to say, and do not know how to say it constructively, do not waste your time reviewing.**

**Enjoy.**

_My Mother always told me to be careful with whom I 'fall in love' with. To me, her words were just pure rubbish. But at that time, I was just a mere child._

"Tell me you love me," his words were soft, gentle, kind—everything I knew he was not. "Tell me everything you know I want to hear," this time, he spoke with firmness. He was now sounding like the man she came to know: Always demanding.

"I love you," the words left rose in my throat and spilt out my lips before I could stop them. I felt as if it was an accident—a mistake. Did I really love this man? He was tall, built off of violence, spoke with no consideration, looked down upon everyone who was not himself, pushed those smaller than him, and all the details of a man who deserved to never be loved. Yet here I _loved him._

"Louder," he pulled my hair back, making sure I felt the pain of the punishment for not speaking three words to him loud enough. His lips curved up into an evil grin, before I felt them part near the sensitive hills of skin on top of my chest. Within a second, his mouth devoured my soft pink bud. He bit down harder than I imagined he would. I could feel the hot liquid from the scratch flow softly into his wet, hot mouth.

"Bando, I love you," I whispered against his exposed neck, this time a bit louder than the last. My nails dug into his back, silently pleading for him to not be so rough. It was as if he got my silent message, and began to place butterfly kisses up my chest and to my collar bone. I turned my head to the side just enough to have the red digital numbers of the clock in my view. _10:52 p.m. _It read, making me gasp. The time was three hours behind the last time I looked at it.

"Say it like you mean it," he bit down on my neck, licking it as his teeth stopped nibbling. I wrapped my legs around his hip, pushing him harder against me. He obeyed, moving rapidly within me. His rhythm was what had kept me here for three hours, I supposed. Most of the times I'd spend the night over, it lasted more than that. Tonight wouldn't be any different. Except for a few changes in the outcome that I would make sure will change. The nights I'd spent started with a few drinks, and ended with the feeling of loneliness in the morning. I was going to make sure this man would understand that I don't want that same feeling this morning to come.

Instead, I wanted him to stay with me. For me to wake up, and feel warmth beside me—not messy bed sheets filled with emptiness. This time, I wanted him to tell me those same three words I always told him from the moment I'd see him, to the moment he'd leave. And I wanted him to say it with the same honesty I always said it with.

"I love you, Bando. Since the day I met you when I was a little girl, to this pleasurable moment, I have always loved you," my painful tears came rolling down my cheeks, and I knew he was glaring at me. "I just wish you'd feel the same,"

"How could you deny the way I feel, when I'm making love to you right now?" he asked, burying himself deep within me ending the making of love.

He fell beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. I buried my head deep into his chest, gripping his shoulders. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. I wanted him to know that I didn't want him to leave me anymore.

"Then why do you leave?"

The way he pressed the tips of his fingers into my back felt like hot steamed metal being pressed forcefully against the thin skin of my back. I bit back a yelp of pain. If love was cruel, then so be it. I had unconditional love for this man beside me, and it would never end.

"Because my love for you is limited,

Even if the truth would be told to me harshly one more night.

"My love for you is like a glass of milk. My body needs it, my body desires it, my body wants it, and I'll make sure my body gets it,

I shut my eyes, trying hard to block out his truthful words. The way his chest pops out as he breaths, and the sounds of the wretched clock ticking behind me make me want to run away.

"And when my body is satisfied,

My tears flow faster, and my heart beat quickens. I have failed to change tonight.

"I'll leave,"

He gets up (just as he always has), grabs his clothes (just as he always has), grabs his belongings, (just as he always has), grabs his sun glasses (just as he always has) and his car keys. I know what comes next. Loneliness (just as it always has). I witness him open the door to my bedroom, as he walks out, shutting it behind him. Through it all, I cry myself to sleep (just as I always have) hoping that maybe he'll realize my unconditional love for him, and love me in return. For now, I can only turn my head to the side just enough for the red digital numbers of the clock to come into my view. _1:15 a.m. _It reads. My eyes grow heavy, my dry tears stuck on my cheeks, and my bed sheets covering my guilt. I shut my eyes, and I wait for sunrise to come. When it does, I'll be able to go through another night (_just one more as I always have_).

**For those who have read this, I'd like to tell you that I am very disappointed with the story. I sort of drabbled, if you ask me. When I read over it, I wasn't pleased with the overall "meaning".**

**The title is after "Wanta" because she **_**wants **_**to be loved by Bando. Inspiration from the little puppy, of course.**

**Lol… keeping Bando in character is harder than I thought. x)**


End file.
